Link and the Redead
by a ZeLdA sKaTeR
Summary: Link walked into Kakariko Village which was a ghost town. He saw that there was an odd-looking redead who happened to look like a child. What will happen next? Read to find out, story is told by Link.
1. Ghost Town

I stood here, at the Kakariko village. It looked as if it were a ghost town. There were dark clouds forming in the sky, there were a few redeads here and there, no one, but me and the redeads, were out here, and it was starting to get windy. If none of these redeads would come up and bite me, then I would rest here. I have this odd feeling that some kind of tragedy will happen here. Should I be worried about this, or should I worry more about rescuing Zelda? Everyone expects me to be the hero of Hyrule. A redead started walking over in my direction. There was something weird about that redead. It looked much smaller then a normal one and it was walking faster, but not too fast. It could walk as fast a normal child could walk. It looked rather harmless, so I started to walk away from the little redead. I could hear it following me. As I was about to leave to the graveyard, the little guy grabbed the bottom of my tunic and tugged it. I stopped and looked over at the little one.

"What," I said to the kid. It started to say something, but it couldn't say a word in English or Hylian. I guess it may have been speaking in a different language that only redeads would know. I'm pretty sure that I could find some special translator if I move one of the tombs at the graveyard. "You stay here," I told the child. I also gave him the hand singals so that he could possibly understand me more, which it worked. I walk in the graveyard. It was pouring rain outside. The grass felt a little slippery, so I have to be more careful when I walk. I saw quite a few Foes appearing and disappearing so I have to be even more careful of that. I walked over to a slanted tomb and tried to pull it. It wouldn't move back, however, a foe appeared and started to attack me. I drew my sword and slice the foe so that I couldn't get hurt. I only got a scratch on the face, which is very minor and it would heal eventually. A rumble of thunder caused the ground to shake just a little bit. I walked over to the next tomb and tried to pull it back. I was able to pull it back, however, there was no hole on the ground. All there was was a red rupee. I walked over to it and took it. I went to the next tomb, hoping that this would be it, and tried to pull it back. Nothing happened. I started to get ticked off and kicked the tomb. I went to the second last tomb. Lets hope that this is it. I pulled it back. It worked, I was able to pull it back, and this one had the hole. I knew that there was a secret, somewhere around here. I walked over and jumped into the hole.

It was pure darkness as I was falling. I couldn't feel a thing. I finally saw the ground, it looked like it was a white ground. There was no more darkness on that, and I fell to the ground. I got hurt a little bit, but It wasn't like that I broke a bone or anything. There were a couple of different grounds where I had to jump to, if I jump too weak, then I could possibly fall forever or die. If I over jump, I may lose my balance and fall. Very carefully, I jumped with caution from one white ground to the other white ground. The third time I jumped, there was no where to go. Something was weird about this place...there was an entrance of some sort with two fire holders with fire going. I pulled out my eye of truth and I noticed that there was another ground nearby. Very carefully, I jumped to the other ground then to the entrance. I ran to the entrance, and saw that there was a big treasure chest. Whenever I see one of those, I immediately think that there's something good in there. I ran over to the treasure chest, and opened it. It looked like it was a bronze walkie-talkie of some type, but it wasn't. There was a label that said "Translator of Truth". I guess that must mean that this is a translator. Now, I have to do everything backwards to get out. I ran out of the entrance Since I still had the eye of truth out, I could easily figure out where the one ground is. I jumped there, and jumped over to the other white grounds, and ran into a light. It started to bring me up, I jumped out of the secret place.

I was back at the graveyard, seeing that the rain has stopped. I started to jog out of the spooky place to see that young redead. When I ran out, the guy wasn't there. So I started to search for it, wondering if I'd ever see it again. If I don't, then getting this translator was pointless. I just know that the guy is here, somewhere.

* * *

Sup? This is a ZeLdA sKaTeR speaking. This is my first Zelda Fic, and so far, I don't think this is that bad. So, I am accepting OCs, so you want them in, just let me know. I don't own Zelda as it belongs to nintendo. a ZeLdA sKaTeR out! :D


	2. Tony

Here I am, at the Hyrule Castle. It was completely stormy and there was no sign of anyone actually alive, unless you count redeads and some other enemies alive. The grass looked brown, and rain started to pour right on to me. Great, now I'm soaked. I saw something on the ground, however. It looked like it was some kind of mask. I picked it up. It seemed to look like a redead's face. This means I must of found a redead mask. This must be great news! I guess I can communicate with the redeads, but I still need to use my translator so that I can understand what they are trying to tell me. As I was about to put the mask on, an army of cuccos chased a redead. I was about to quickly put on the mask and run over to it so I could speak to him, but by the time I put the mask on, he was laying on the ground, lifeless. I walked over to a redead that was just walking around.

"Hello," I said to the redead. It just looked over at me. "Um, hello?" I started to feel that this mask did not work at all. The redead responded to me, but it was not a positive response. It was best that I stay away from this redead. I left the Hyrule Castle since I do not want to take the chance of getting attacked.

I am now near Ganon's castle. There were pieces of bones, everywhere. There was a little bit of dry blood on one of the rocks, which creeped me out a little bit. I should try can tell myself positive stuff so that I don't get intensely scared. Everyone knows me as the hero of Hyrule, and not being brave can take that away from me. I explored the area and saw three redeads walking towards the cliff. The first redead jumped off a cliff and burned to death. I quickly ran over to the second redead and tried to speak to it. He ignored me and ended up like the first redead. I quickly tried to stop the third redead, this time, knowing that he won't die.

"Do you happen to know someone that is your kind, but a lot smaller and possibly a child?" I questioned the redead. This redead had an idea of what I was talking about, so I got a little bit of information on the little redead. His name was Tony. He used to be a Hylian, just like me. That was all this redead knew. The guy tried to push me over by biting me. I quickly let go before he bit me. He jumped off a cliff then died. I had this weird chilling-feeling that something bad has happened. How did Tony turned into a redead? I need to find more information about him before something horrible happens. I continued to explore the place, just realizing that there was a rainbow path. I jogged on the rainbow path and went into the castle. Inside the castle, there was a red royal carpet on the ground. It was almost pitch-black, the only thing was causing a little bit of the light to show was that there was fire throughout the castle. There was a tall-looking redead, who was almost twice as tall as me. I ran over to the redead and asked him for any information of Tony. I was surprised at the fact that he kept a small painting of Tony back when he was a Hylian. He had red hair with a hint of a brownish-orange on his bangs. He looked to be as pale as Zelda. He had brown eyes, a red earring on his left ear, which both ears were pointy, he wore clothes that a normal Hylian teenager would hair which was a black tank top, a bronze vest that had a brightly golden triforce design near the left shoulder, and he wore a red and black striped fingerless glove that went up to his elbow. It looked like he wore somewhat baggy pants, which were orange. The tall redead started to talk to me, so I quickly turned on my translator.

"You can keep that," he said.

"Do you have any idea of how he got turned into a redead?" I asked.

"Well, do you know a Hylian doctor around here?"

"I used to go to one when I was younger."

"Well, there was a Hylian doctor who wanted to create a protection to keep the people who got sick after getting bitten by these redeads feeling well. He took ingredents from the red potion and mixed it with the blue potion and lon lon milk. Some people have said that he may have added a type of poison without relizing which may have caused the madness. What could of also happened was that When he mixed the ingredients, he had gone mad and drank half of it, causing him to turn into a redead. Another Hylian doctor came in and without seeing the doctor, he put the liquid into the bottles and shipped them. Within a month, over two-hundred Hylians turned into redeads."

"That is freaky," I said, feeling a chill. "What is the chance of me getting infected and turning into a redead, if I drink one of those potions?"

"I would have to say around ninty-percent, maybe more. It's very high, though," he replied, "You should leave now before one of us try to bite you. Save us and Hyrule..."

* * *

Sup guys? I was able to make a slightly longer chapter, so that's good news. If you want to have your OC in the story, just let me know. (: Have a nice day!


End file.
